A system for detecting sound or vibration produced from a machine installation using a sliding member as a vibration element, performing processing of frequency analysis, etc., for detected data, and detecting an anomaly and estimating the cause of the anomaly, etc., in the sliding member used with the machine installation based on obtained analysis data is well known.
By the way, the sliding members used with the machine installation include bearings, ball screws, linear guides, motors, etc., for example; the sliding members involve a large number of types and are used at various places and in various environments.
Therefore, the factors of sound or vibration caused by the sliding members are complicated and to analyze the factors and make a highly reliable anomaly diagnosis, usually a dedicated analytical instrument and a skill for making a diagnosis become necessary. However, usually the user of the machine installation does not have such a skill required for making a diagnosis or a dedicated analytical instrument.
Then, whenever the user wants to conduct an anomaly diagnosis of a sliding member in a routine check, etc., for example, the user passes data of sound or vibration produced by the machine installation to be subjected to a diagnosis to a machine installation manufacturer, etc., having a necessary skill and a dedicated analytical instrument, and makes a diagnosis request.
FIG. 46 shows a related art example of an anomaly diagnosis apparatus of a machine installation placed in a machine installation manufacturer, etc., as a dedicated analytical instrument for diagnosing the presence or absence of an anomaly in a sliding member.
An anomaly diagnosis apparatus 901 shown here assumes that a sliding member built in a machine installation is a rolling bearing made up of a plurality of parts for rotating and sliding.
As the anomaly diagnosis apparatus 901 of a machine installation, a diagnosis program 905 and determination criterion data 907 for the diagnosis are built in an information processing apparatus (computer) 903 managed by the manufacturer, etc., designing the machine installation and when a user 909 using the machine installation requests the manufacturer to diagnose the presence or absence of an anomaly in the machine installation, the manufacturer processes actual measurement vibration data recording sound or vibration occurring at the operation time of the machine installation of the user 909 by the diagnosis program 905 of the information processing apparatus 903 for diagnosing the presence or absence of an anomaly, and responds to the user 909 with the diagnosis result.
As the determination criterion data 907, the frequency component of vibration occurring when a specific part of the sliding member used with the machine installation is abnormal and the standard peak level in the frequency component are calculated from the specifications, etc., of the sliding member and are set; the determination criterion data 907 is stored in a data storage section 911 of the information processing apparatus 903.
Usually, for example, various databases useful for diagnosis processing, such as a sound/vibration database 971 storing the determination criterion data 907, a customer information database 981 storing information concerning the users using the machine installations to be diagnosed, and a measure database 991 storing information of measures, etc., returned to the user in response to the abnormal condition, are constructed in the data storage section 911.
The diagnosis program 905 is made up of an actual measurement data analysis program 912 for performing appropriate analysis processing of envelope analysis, etc., for the actual measurement vibration data obtained from the user and generating actual measurement frequency spectrum data, for example, and a determination program 913 for diagnosing the presence or absence of an anomaly by comparing the analysis result of the actual measurement data analysis program 912 with the determination criterion data 907.
The determination program 913 adopts as the data stored in the determination criterion data 907 the frequency component occurring when a specific part of the machine installation is abnormal as the determination criterion, for example, and determines the presence or absence of an anomaly in the machine installation and locates the anomaly occurrence point: based on whether or not a peak value of a given level or more appears at the determination criterion position on the actual measurement frequency spectrum data of the analysis result of the actual measurement data analysis program 912.
However, in the related art, the data required for a diagnosis is transferred by mail, etc., or in both the user and the manufacturer, time and labor of the persons in charge, etc., are required for sending and receiving an anomaly diagnosis request and therefore the diagnosis result cannot promptly be provided; this is a problem.
Since sound or vibration which occurs varies largely depending on the specification data and use conditions of the sliding member used with the machine installation, it becomes necessary to enter the specification data and use conditions to make a precise diagnosis.
However, it is not easy for the user to prepare a document describing the specification data, use conditions, etc., whenever the user makes an anomaly diagnosis request, and arrangements for the data and use conditions required for a diagnosis place a large burden on the user, resulting in a problem of making it impossible to easily make an anomaly diagnosis.
Further, the anomaly diagnosis apparatus 901 in the related art described above involves the following problems:
As processing of the determination program 913, the anomaly diagnosis apparatus 901 in the related art described above repeats computation processing of finding a large number of frequency components at the anomaly time from the first order to multi-order for each specific part of the machine installation predetermined and making a diagnosis as to whether or not a peak appears on the frequency spectrum data of the sliding member of the machine installation actually measured for each of the many frequency components and computation processing of making a diagnosis as to whether or not the peak value on the frequency spectrum data is a peak level corresponding to an anomaly.
Thus, the computation processing amount until the final diagnosis is reached becomes enormous, and a large load is imposed on computation processing means and thus an expensive computer having a high computation processing capability becomes necessary, resulting in an increase in the apparatus cost and as the required time for computation processing is prolonged, it becomes difficult to speed up the diagnosis work; this is a problem.
To finish diagnosis processing of a plurality of users promptly as much as possible, a high-performance computer having a high computation processing capability becomes necessary as the information processing apparatus 903, and a problem of increasing the construction cost of a computer system as the diagnosis apparatus occurs.
If user's diagnosis requests concentrate, starting of handling of some requests is delayed and thus the required time until the final diagnosis is reached is further increased and even if a computer having a high computation processing capability is adopted as the information processing apparatus 903, a problem of making it difficult to make a rapid response also occurs.
Further, the user needs to transmit actual measurement vibration data to the manufacturer and the time required for transmitting the actual measurement vibration data from the user to the manufacturer also becomes a factor causing a delay in diagnosis processing.
A method of repeating computation processing of checking to see if each frequency spectrum after undergoing frequency analysis involves a frequency component caused by a sliding member of a machine installation in the descending order of spectrum level without picking up the peak value, etc., and without determining the frequency at which a peak occurs due to an anomaly, etc., also becomes widespread as the comparison processing of the determination program in the related art to detect an anomaly.
In such a method, however, calculation load and time loss are heavy, resulting in a delay in processing; this is a problem. Although an anomaly occurs, if a peak appearing in the frequency spectrum is small, the anomaly is missed and overlooked or when the spectrum level is high because of the effect of noise, if it does not correspond to the peak value, there is a fear of an erroneous diagnosis as an anomaly, and it is difficult to improve reliability of diagnosis; this is also a problem.
In the anomaly diagnosis method in the related art, if noise is put on the harmonic of a frequency component caused by an anomaly in the sliding member of the machine installation or a member relevant to the sliding member of the machine installation, if frequency components of rotation components, etc., in the sliding member or the member relevant to the sliding member overlap, or if the harmonic of a frequency component not caused by the anomaly in the sliding member or the member relevant to the sliding member and the frequency component caused by the anomaly overlap, there is a fear of an erroneous diagnosis as an anomaly because of the effect of the harmonic if actually the sliding member, the member relevant to the sliding member, etc., is normal.
Then, in the related art, the person in charge of diagnosis for managing the anomaly diagnosis apparatus of the machine installation checks actual measurement data provided by vibration detection means each time, extracts a region in which a noise component seems to be small from the actual measurement data provided by the vibration detection means, and executes conversion processing to frequency spectrum data and later comparison processing for the extracted effective actual measurement data, thereby preventing degradation of reliability of diagnosis.
The person in charge of diagnosis checks to see if a noise component exists, for example, by visually checking whether or not a given or more peak value appears on the vibration waveform detected by the vibration detection means.
Noise is detected by the vibration detection means in a state in which it is added to sound or vibration occurring in the machine installation containing the sliding member, and often makes excessive the peak level of the waveform.
However, removal of the noise component by the person in charge of diagnosis interrupts processing of the anomaly diagnosis apparatus of the machine installation and thus incurs a drastic delay in the diagnosis processing; this is a problem.
An output unit is required for displaying the actual measurement data detected by the vibration detection means in such a manner that the person in charge of diagnosis can check the actual measurement data, and there is a problem of increasing the cost of the anomaly diagnosis apparatus of the machine installation to install the output unit.
Further, the noise component removal percentage is affected by the skill degree of the person in charge of diagnosis and variations easily occur in reliability of diagnosis; this is also a problem.
The invention is embodied considering the problems described above and it is an object of the invention to provide an anomaly diagnosis apparatus of a machine installation for enabling the user to easily make an anomaly diagnosis request with a small burden and moreover get the diagnosis result promptly and deal with occurrence of the anomaly rapidly if the user does not have a dedicated analytical instrument or a skill required for anomaly diagnosis of a sliding member, further to provide an anomaly diagnosis apparatus of a machine installation for enabling diagnosis processing to be performed in any desired information processing terminal owned by the user for speeding up the diagnosis processing, and further to provide an anomaly diagnosis method of a machine installation for making it possible to decrease the calculation load for anomaly diagnosis and detect the presence or presence of an anomaly in a short time with good accuracy.